


Fanart for The Only Truth That Sticks by Meatball42

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Ficart for "The Only Truth That Sticks" by meatball42, for Marvel Bang 2016.
Fic summary: It took years for Natasha to understand Tony on a personal level, and in that time their relationship has ended up as many of Natasha’s do: they are colleagues who can work together professionally, but don’t even pretend to trust each other. She sets her sights on repairing their relationship, but with Tony Stark, nothing is ever going to be easy.
(Or: Five times Tony Stark did not sleep with Natasha Romanoff, and one time he did.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go read [the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8600827)! It's amazing!


End file.
